Legally in Love
by Ramonks33
Summary: AU: When Piper Mclean, college student, has to find money for her college tuition, what does she do when she encounters Jason Grace, a single father who had had a broken heart for a long time? Timeline! Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

_**APRIL FIFTH, 2014, 8AM:**_

"Daddy! DADDY, WAKE UP!"

Jason Grace jumps to life, as his three year old daughter tugs on his pant leg. She gazes up at him with curious blue eyes, her blonde hair tousled and messy. It was evident she just got out of bed to find her father sleeping on the recliner, as she wears her favorite blue pajamas with the clouds. She climbs onto his lap and rubs her soft hand against his rough stubble.

"Morning, Sara..." he whispers softly, smiling down at his little girl. He lifts his hand to caress her soft hair, thinking about all the paperwork that had to be done. His job as a lawyer required him to work nearly 24/7, and he had to leave his little girl at home with a terrible babysitter he couldn't help but pay.

"Daddy, what time do you have to go...?" she asks innocently, staring up at her father with clear blue eyes. He continues to run his fingers through her hair, as he lifts his other arm to check his gold watch. It was only 8 am. He had to get to work at around 12, and then he'd come home the following night at around 12:00am, if he was lucky. Working on one of the most excruciating cases of the year, he was working non-stop to free his client. The advantages of this job was the insane amount of money that he'd get if his client was proven innocent. The downside? He was already spending a lot of time at work. Now, he barely saw his little girl. In dear moments like these, he savoured every second. He cuddles his daughter close, as he closes his eyes, simply wishing they could stay like this forever.

It's been about two years since his wife died, leaving him heartbroken and alone. He had to learn how to become a father without his wife by his side, and with the help of his sister, Thalia, he managed to pull through. The pain of losing her, though, would never go away. She had been the one to pull him out of his depression, and one of the only ones to understand exactly what he was going through. Not even a year later, they had been engaged. He had only been 27

And she had only been 25 when she was killed in a car crash.

Now, at age 29, he lived every day like it was his last, while always thinking about his wife. And today was an unlucky break. Yesterday, their usual babysitter had quit, due to the long hours that were required. He only had four hours or so to find a babysitter.

"Daddy, you need to sleep..."

He hadn't realized it until now, but she was wrapping a blanket around his broad shoulders. He felt her small body cocoon itself into his chest, and he wraps his arms around his daughter. He cuddles her close, reminded of those cold nights when he would cuddle his wife close and forget the world. Now, he almost could.

"You sure you don't want to play house, or something?" He loved to play with his daughter, even if he was exhausted or frustrated. He loved to make her happy.

"No. You need to sleep, Daddy."

He felt her soft lips brush against his cheek, before she settles back into his arms, and with a bitter smile, he kisses her forehead. He wraps his arms around her tiny body, protecting her from the world he knew so harshly and coldly, and fell asleep once more. Work could wait.

* * *

_**APRIL FIFTH, 2014, 11:25AM:**_

The young college student wakes to the sound of a loud, screechy alarm clock. The defeaning noise made her head pound, as she scrambles to hit the snooze button. Once her hand finally hits the button, she relaxes, silence reigning her small room. It was another five minutes before she manages to pull herself from her warm, fluffy blankets. Piper Mclean stares blankly at the pale yellow walls, trying to gather her thoughts. Class at night, roughly midnight, so she had an entire day to waste. She didn't have a shift at the salon today, so she really did have a whole day off. Unless someone answered her ad in the newspapers offering babysitter services. She did need the extra money, because the salon only pays her so much.

Sitting up in her bed, she swings herself out of bed, stretching her arms and legs. Indeed, it was a regular weekday for Piper Mclean. Walking over to her bathroom, she takes a long shower, letting the hot water soak her body as she washes the grimy feeling of waking up away. After her shower, she wraps her favorite white robe around her body, the fluffy fabric covering her freshly moisturized skin. As she pulls out her hair dryer, she wonders if her room mate, Annabeth, was up already. Probably not.

She met Annabeth Chase around a year ago, while registering for college. They had stumbled into each other when Annabeth was falling over her feet, trying to balance between four heavy books in her hands and a sagging blue backpack. Piper was the one to catch her when she was about to fall, and it was history from there. Annabeth had needed a place to stay when her family booted her out of their home when she began to date a biker boy she met at the garage, Percy Jackson.  
Last night, Annabeth had decided to go drinking with Percy at the bar last night, and had come home just this morning. She knew this, as she heard the front door slam somewhere around 6AM. She was probably knocked out on her bed at this point, and Piper was sure she'd wake up around 3 'o clock.

Her hair was dry before she finishes reminiscing about her past with Annabeth. Styling her hair in her usual brown braid, she pulls on a pair of fresh white jeans, and a simple blue blouse. She decided she'd maybe take a walk today, go down to the local tea shop, and say hi to Hazel, her other friend she met in college. Hazel was a sweet girl, but rather strong. She remembers the way Hazel stood up for her when some snobs in the hallway tried to push Piper down. Maybe she'd talk to her about that other boy in her class, Frank Zhang. She was thinking about how good they'd be for each other, as they were both sweet and soft, but so strong-

_"Ring, ring!"_

Her attention was redirected to the cellphone that rested on her vanity. Sighing, she swipes the screen and answers the phone.

"Hello?"

* * *

_**GRACE RESIDENCE, 11:45am**_

"Y-Yeah...This is that ad in the paper, a babysitter?"

* * *

_**MCLEAN RESIDENCE, 11:46am**_

"Yea."

* * *

_**GRACE RESIDENCE, 11:46am**_

"Yeah...I'm Jason Grace...and I need someone to look after my 'lil girl for awhile?"

* * *

_**MCLEAN RESIDENCE, 11:47am**_

Piper raised an eyebrow at the sound of the man, a grumpy sort of voice. Poor girl, having such an old man for a father. She knew the sort of thing this girl must be going through, as her own father had been a wealthy business man. She barely saw her own father, just his condescending agent, Jane. Pulling out her notepad frantically, she began scribbling the details the man described to her.

Realizing his address was not that far from her own, she races out of the door, sprinting down the steps. Bursting out of the building and greeted by the warm spring air, she was rather glad she was wearing sneakers, as she carries her canvas bag full of babysitter materials, and with a deep breath, she races down the street

* * *

_**GRACE RESIDENCE, 11:50am**_

"Yeah, her name is Sara? She's five years old...allergic to nuts, and I need you to take care of her from 12:00pm to 12:00am? Does that fit your schedule?"

Jason Grace began to describe the details about his girl and his address to the babysitter, as she frantically tries to get ready at the same time. Using his bluetooth, he changed into fresh clothes, only having time for deoderant. Maybe tonight, he'd get the chance to shower. When he was done talking.

Glancing at the clock, he manages to gather the papers he needed for the case. Whistleton would be out in no time, but for now, he just had to worry about his little girl's babysitter. She reported she'd be here in about five minutes. He looks over to his daughter, who was watching him with curious eyes. She was holding her favorite stuffed animal, and a coloring book, smiling at her dad. He couldn't help but grin at the look on her face, and he walks over to her and ruffles her hair.

"Love you, Sara..." he whispers, kissing her cheek, and scooping her into his arms. Smiling, he plops her into the armchair, before hearing a sharp knock on his wooden door.

"Hello?"

A sort of high, soprano voice answers accompanies these knocks. He walks over to the door, swinging the door open, and is happy to see a young college student, who looks flustered and out of breath. At least she wasn't a sight for sore eyes, but Jason was no objectifier of women. He noted the way she stood with her back straight, and the cool look in her eyes as she stares at him, with a sort of shock but a sort of curiosity as well.

"Hi, you're the one I spoke with on the phone?" Jason asks, his voice welcoming and pleasant. He was sure she expected a man older then him, but she couldn't have been older then 30. Nearly the same age.

"Yeah...you're ?" she asks, offering her hand, "I'm Piper. Piper Mclean?

"Yeah. Call me Jason, Piper." He shook her hand firmly, the way he shook hands with guilty criminals. But this girl was far from a criminal. Welcoming her inside his home, he wasn't surprised to see his daughter run up to him and attach herself to his leg.

"Daddy!"

Their new babysitter giggles, as Jason tries, his cheeks pink, to remove his daughter from his leg. It takes nearly a minute, and by the end, she's beginning to sniffle, not wanting her father to leave again.

"Daddy, don't go..." the little girls whimpers, staring up at her father with wet eyes, a look of sadness taking her little face. Before Jason could do anything, Piper found herself kneeling before the girl, brushing some of her hair away from Sara's face.

"Daddy's going to be back, okay, Sara?" she says in a warm, comforting tone. She brushes a tear away from her pale face, "I'll be here with you. I'm Piper...d'you want to be friends?"

She made a funny face, twisting her tongue in a four leaf clover, a trick she learned a long time ago. The daughter laughs in surprise, and is soon empty of tears, and giggling at the babysitter's antics. Soon, Jason was heading for work, waving back at his little girl and the babysitter, Piper.

* * *

_**GRACE RESIDENCE, 11:50pm.**_

A smile takes his face, as he enters the quiet house. Colorful toys dotted the carpet, and the dishes were all piled neatly on the side of the sink. He turns his head, to see Piper stroking the little girl's hair, who was asleep in her lap. A plain blue blanket was wrapped around Sara's body, as Piper stared down at a book. _Great Expectations, _by Charles Dickens.

"How was she?" he asks softly, speaking up. Piper jumps at the sight of the lawyer, but relaxes when she realizes it was just him.

"Yeah. She was just fine."

He walks over to the pair, and slowly lifts Sara off her lap. Her tiny head lolled to the side, as Jason quickly carries her to her room and tucks her in, the warm light bathing her room. Kissing her forehead, he heads out of there to see a waiting Piper.

"So..." he began, awkwardly staring at the wall. He sits next to the girl, a look of exhaustion finally taking his face. His shoulders slumped, and the lines on his face made his face age at least a year or so.

"So..."

"How much would you want for at least 10 hours a day?"

"That's really up to you, ."

"Call me Jason, Pipes."

"Pipes?" she asks incredulously, raising an eyebrow.

"I figured it'd be a cool nickname."

She laughs a little, chuckling at his name. She straightens up and faces him, meeting his eyes with her own turquoise ones. She recoils a bit, as he reaches into his suitcase and pulls out some papers, signing them madly.

"Piper, would you mind babysitting for Sara at least every day? 10 hours? I'll pay...hm...500 dollars at the end of the month?"

Her mouth dropped open in shock, her features paralyzed. 500$? That was more then she'd make in the salon in a year! She nodded frantically, "Yes, sir. That'd be alright."

He smiles at the girl, greatful for her services. Standing up, they both walk over to the door, as they awkwardly stayed at the doorstep for a moment, unsure of what to say.

"See you tomorrow, Pipes?"

"Definitely, Jason."

* * *

_**THREE YEARS LATER, AUGUST**_

Piper laughs, as Sara climbs onto her lap, proclaiming she was a knight about to slay the dragon. She hugs the girl close, handing her the plastic sword that Piper used to own. The two had gotten acquaintanced for the past three years, as Piper celebrated the girl's becoming of age, and now, at the age of six, she was going to school. Her job as a babysitter would come to a close, as the girl was set to go to school in September. The summer month was ending, and now, as she worked in the news industries, she had gotten to know the Grace family well. She adored Sara for sure, and Jason? Well...that was a completely different story.

Her growing affections for the man had started roughly a year and a half ago, when she had finally managed to pay off her college funds, and was studying journalism and news. She had finally gotten her first job at the news station, and she was celebrating the night with the Grace family. They had met at the local restaurant, with Annabeth and her boyfriend accompanying them. Jason was rather kind to Annabeth and Percy, and even managed to hit it off with Percy, who was still working at the garage. When they ordered a chocolate cake for Piper, she was surprised to find Jason delivering it personally, singing Happy Birthday in an off tune pitch. He had been blushing too hard, and had even whispered Happy Birthday to her.

These days, the two subtly flirted with each like no tomorrow, in between the times when Jason had to go to work, and when he came home. He was definitely interested in her, and she had never thought that he would ever, a man like her, would be interested in her.

The familiar knock at the door greeted her, and opens it with almost an enthusiastic arm swing.

"Hey there, Grace."

"Hey, Pipes."

He walks in, opening his arms for their little girl. She ran into his arms, giggling. It was almost 2am, and for some reason, she was still awake.

"Why aren't you asleep?" he asks, putting on a pouty face for Sara. Sara laughs, kissing his cheek.

"Piper said I could stay up to see you, Daddy."

He looks at the babysitter, who shrugs. "She gave me the puppy eyes."

"Ah."

On routine, the girl falls asleep in his arms, as they make small chitchat. Walking with Piper to Sara's room, he lets her tuck her in, and kiss her forehead, whispering goodnight, as usual.

When they walk to door, Jason closes it, smiling at the girl.

"Just us."

"As usual."

He stands there awkwardly, staring at the mesmerizingly beautiful girl. He was sure she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. But he wanted to ask. He always asked for consent on things like these. And Jason Grace was always a gentlemen, always asking the lady if she was okay with it.

"Er, Pipes?"

"Yeah?"

"I...I wanted to know..."

"Hm?"

"If...you wanted to...er, um..." This man could speak to murderers, rapists and thieves, some of the worse in the country, but he couldn't tell the woman he had fallen head over heels in love with how he felt.

"I...um, d'you..." he clears his throat, trying to gather his courage, "Would you grace me with your presence tomorrow night? I can arrange another babysitter..."

A smile curls her coral lips, as she whispers, "Yes."

* * *

_**FIVE MORE YEARS LATER**_

Jason Grace wraps his arms around the two girls, their 11 year old girl, and his wife, Piper Mclean. She had accepted his proposal without a doubt, and he slowly let his hand inch towards her stomach.

"Can't wait for the baby, huh, Pipes?"

"Yeah. Sara, d'you want a baby sister or a baby brother?"

"A girl, Mummy!"

Piper laughs, as she finishes the blonde braids for their girl. Kissing her cheek, she lets him rub the bump that was now her stomach.

"How's Annabeth and Percy?"

"Fine. The fool finally got around to proposing. The wedding's in...about...a week."

"Wow, isn't Percy the charmer?"

"Glad you fell in love with me rather then him, huh?"

She turns her head to plant a quick kiss on his lips, nuzzling her head into his shoulder. That phone call years ago, had been fate for sure. And she was sure, that she would always love him, that Jason Grace.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

_Legally In Love, chapter 2_

_A/N: Okay, so I may as explain. So, I decided to write a sort of continuation of this story, as this is rather fluffy, and there is so much possibilities for fluff here. Like, the first chapter is pretty cute, but there are little scenarios I picture for these two, before and after their marriage. So, here you go!__ WARNING FOR EXTREME FLUFF._

* * *

_AFTER MARRIAGE:_

Jason wraps his arms more firmly around his wife, the sunlight streaming into the bedroom. Burying his head in the crook of her neck, he inhales deeply, loving the smell of her apricot and cherry soap. He'd recognize it anywhere. Running his hand down her bare back, he feels her shiver, and he quickly kisses her shoulder. Smiling into her neck, he can't help but look forward to today. It's Saturday. And one of his only days off. An entire day to spend with his beloved, and his ten year old daughter, Sara. For now, though, he doesn't have to worry about anything but his arms around his wife, until she wakes up and makes breakfast and-

"DADDY!"

A rambunctious eleven year old daughter running into their bedroom.

She didn't do this often, as this stopped becoming a habit at around eight years old, but Jason is still surprised to see his door flying open, and then Sara flying at him. Thank god he had played basketball during college, or he wouldn't have been able to catch her so quickly. Spinning her around quickly, he holds her close as not to disturb her still sleeping stepmother.

"Hey, baby," he says softly, caressing her hair gently, "What're you doing up so early?"

"It's ten in the morning, Dad." She replies, rolling her eyes. "And I was going to ask if we were still going on that picnic today." She crosses her arms, her blue eyes that she inherited from him staring up at him, full of annoyance. "I thought you booked today off! If you're going to work again-"

"Of course not, sweetie!" He ruffles her hair, and she pulls away, still wanting assurance from him. "We're going to the Park, obviously. I promised, remember?"

Sara is quiet for a moment, obviously still doubtful of her father. Jason sighs, knowing she had a right to. Back when Sara was merely three years old, he would promise to be home at certain times. 10, 11, he even had the audacity to promise to be home at 9 once. Why did he make promises he could never keep? Coming home at even three or four in the morning, and seeing her small form curled up and crying softly, it broke his heart. When it happened multiple times, he pledged to never make promises. If his promises couldn't be kept, there was no use making them. Until Piper came into his life, he had to believe in that. For now, though, he could keep this one.

"Why don't you go get dressed?" He suggest, "I'll wake up your mother, and then we'll leave right after breakfast, alright?"

"Alright..."

She reluctantly crawls off his bed, and slowly walks out of their bedroom to get dressed. Jason noted the blue flannel pajamas she wore, as they were the ones Piper had bought for her. Ever since Piper was promoted in the beauty salon she worked in, she's been trying to treat Sara whenever she could. Whether it be a day out to the movies, or buying her new clothes, Piper wanted Sara to know there was nothing she wouldn't do for her. People never assumed Piper and Sara were stepmother and daughter, but it never bugged them that much. They were just happy to be together. Jason smiles at the thought, before shaking his wife gently. She groans, burying her head into the pillow. He lets his smile widen on his face, before shaking her gently again. He kisses her forehead, and a smile makes its way onto her face. Laughing, he slowly sits her up, though she refuses to open her eyes.

"C'mon, Pipes, wake up." When she refuses to, a moment passes, before suddenly Jason has let her go, and she's laying on the bed again. It's quiet, as though Jason had left the room, before she's thrown over his shoulder, and she laughs aloud, a loud laugh escaping her.

"Jason! Put me down!" She yells, as he opens the door to walk out with her over his shoulder. "You better put me down, Jason Grace, right now!"

"Why should I, Mrs. Grace?" he teases, before setting her down in the hallway. Closing the door behind him, he looks down at her, dressed in her favorite large t-shirt and flannel bottoms, her hair braided back over her shoulder, "Joking. Picnic day, remember?"

"Of course I remember," she replies, annoyed, "I'm the one who suggested it. Now," she slaps his chest gently, "Go get dressed and showered, you idiot. You stink."

"Oh, I stink? Maybe you should join me then," he raises an eyebrow, hoping she was getting the hint, "Make sure I get clean-oof!"

A well landed fist pushes itself into his abdomen, and though it doesn't necessarily cause him great pain, but it still does knock the breath out of him. He looks down at her, who is smirking up at him. He wheezes her name, but still manages to recover, as she turns around with a clever smirk to make breakfast. It reminds him that he should probably go back to the gym sometime soon, as his wife had just managed to knock the wind out of him.

* * *

"C'mon, Dad! Mom!"

Jason smiles as their daughter bounds off into the hills, not even waiting for her parents. Piper and Jason smile at each other, as she hops up in down in the perfect spot. The hill is as green and as rich in grass as ever, the sky a perfect blue, and the sun shining warmly. The park is not too crowded today, and there were a number of families that were having a day in the park as well. Jason, carrying the picnic blanket and locking the car, wraps an arm around Piper, before they head off to where their daughter has decided they would sit. He lays out the red and white checkered picnic blanket, and Piper sets down the cooler and the picnic basket, full of fruits, sandwiches, and treats. Taking their place under the sun, the family sits there, munching happily on turkey and cheese sandwiches, apples and iced tea.

Sitting there, basking in the sunlight, Jason takes the time to admire the beauty of his wife and his daughter. Piper, laughing with Sara, looks radiant in a bright blue tank top and white jeans, her hair braided into the braids he so often loved. Her eyes were bright with happiness, and he loved the uneven way her braids were, to remind him that she was just as human as he was. Sara herself wore a bright yellow lace dress, a sundress Piper had purchased for her. Her hair was pushed back with a headband, and she laughed happily with her stepmother. He sighs to himself, taking another sip of his iced tea. He was so lucky to have these two in his life.

"Dad, look!" Jane points off into the distance to two people on a bench, who just seemed to be regular couple at a distance, "It's Percy and Annabeth!"

"_Uncle _Percy and _Auntie _Annabeth," He corrects, but as he squints he notes the messy black hair, and the sea green eyes that were currently gazing into Annabeth's book. He stood up, squinting some more, before nearly dragging them to say hello. When he got closer, he sees Percy is wearing his famed leather jacket, his head on Annabeth's shoulder as she reads a book with a bright red bicycle on it.

"The Rosie Project," Jason says aloud, trying to get their attention, "Must be quite good if Percy is sticking his head into it too.

"Jason! Piper!" Annabeth soon exclaims, setting her book down to see her best friend and her family. Shoving the book into Percy's lap, she stands up to embrace her, laughing. "Glad to see you! And hello, Sara!"

She hugs the young girl as well, who embraces her apparent "Auntie" with ease. Jason and Percy, who awkwardly hug, sit down next to each other to talk amongst themselves as the girls talk together. After a few minutes of small talk, Piper suggests the couple join them at their picnic, and Annabeth accepts on their behalf. The four adults and Sara make their way back to the picnic spot, and Percy is more then happy to eat the rest of their turkey sandwiches when everybody has had their fill.

Jason and Percy both agree to go take Sara out to play some frisbee, as Piper and Annabeth talk amongst themselves. The boys toss the frisbee at a low level, as they were both rather taller then Sara. The girl fumbles with the frisbee, but manages to catch it once or twice. After Percy gets hit with the frisbee on the head by Jason several times, Sara only watches as Percy tackles Jason to the ground. She watches as they wrestle on the ground for a bit, before Percy finally yells "Uncle" for some reason. After they both get up, the sound of an ice cream truck catches the girl's ears. Squealing, she runs to her stepmother and apparent aunt to buy ice cream, and Percy follows suit.

The four adults and Sara all run to the ice cream truck (well, they weren't that old), and make it just in time. It's Annabeth who places the order for the chocolate scoop (Sara); pistachio (Annabeth); double mint (herself); and the two triple scoop bubblegum/blueberry ice creams (Jason and Percy). Laughing, she pays for the order and they sit on the blanket together, each of them finishing their ice cream quickly. Though, Percy is the one to ask Annabeth for a second, and though annoyed, she gives in.

When the sun sets, Percy lays his head in Annabeth's lap on the picnic blanket, as she reads her book again. Jason has his arm around Piper, kissing her forehead gently, as they watch their daughter beginning to doze off on the blanket. Smiling at his wife and daughter, he simply thinks of the promises he has broken, even to Piper. But this time, his promise could be kept. His family had the most wonderful day, and it was because his promise was kept. Smiling at Piper, he whispers softly that he loves her, before watching the sun set into the sky, the shades of orange and red dancing in the sky, as for the first time since Sara's mother died, he could finally feel hope. Hope that for once, life would be okay.


End file.
